Fixed Glass, Mended Heart
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Sequal to Cracked Lens, Broken Heart. I will say no more.


**Fixed Glass, Mended Heart**

"Kiba? You okay?" Kankuro stared at the brunet in front of him who was staring out into the falling rain with a sad yet thoughtful expression. His head snapped around and Kankuro caught the last traces of despair before a small smile slid onto the man's face.

"Yeah. It's just that today's. . ." He stopped, a lump in his throat as he looked at the table, his sight wavering from tears. He touched the ring around his neck that hung on a delicate gold chain. Kankuro nodded. "Today marks one year since the ship sank." Kiba forced the words out, one hand moving to cover his eyes. Kankuro smiled sadly, looking at the wedding ring Kiba once wore, when Shino was alive and they had been married.

"I know buddy." Kankuro gently punched his shoulder. "Just don't think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." Kiba looked up, but his eyes stayed sad and his face drawn and wise. "We're on a date, aren't we?"

"Hey, if you just want to post pone this, its fine-"

"No. Its fine." Kiba stood, throwing the a tip on the table for a waiter. "Let's go hang at my house." _'Not Shino and my house anymore. . .'_ Kankuro nodded and stood, and the made there way to Kiba's house quickly, shivering from the cold of the rain.

Unlocking the door, Kiba ushered Kankuro inside and shut the door tight behind him. Removing his shoes he shook his head out, not noticing Kankuro's lust full stare. "Let's go watch a movie or something, okay?" So that's just what they did. With a bowl of popcorn Kankuro watched the movie, and Kiba sat staring unseeing at the TV.

The movie that was on was Tuck Everlasting, and just hearing the name made him want to cry. _'Let's watch Tuck Everlasting Kiba.'_

_ Kiba laughed. 'Shino! That's such a chick flick!'_

_ 'But it's my favorite.'_

"Kiba? Why are you crying?" Kankuro's voice broke the fragile glass of the memory, bringing Kiba back down to earth. His shoulders shook, tears he didn't realize he was crying were coming in shattered sobs. He covered his face as Kankuro moved closer and wrapped an arm around him. "Shh. . . I know. . . Oh, Kiba." Kankuro smoothed the small brunet's hair.

"T-This was Shino's favorite movie. . ." Kiba sobbed, clutching the shirt tight in front of him. "I-I miss him so b-bad! I-I-!" But he couldn't finish. Looking up for comfort, he used the only distraction he could.

He kissed Kankuro.

Kankuro's eyes widened, then slid close as he pulled Kiba into his arms tighter. They continued the kiss for a moment before breaking apart. Kiba immediately kissed him again, and Kankuro responded feverishly. He pushed the younger boy down on the couch and kissed him roughly, moving on top of him. He broke the kiss to move and ravish his neck, enticing moans from him.

The lock in the door turned, unnoticed by the preoccupied boys, and the knobbed turned. Someone stepped in, wiping their feet and removing their shoes. Off came the rain soaked jacket, dropped carelessly to the floor. They moved through the entryway into the adjoining kitchen where they set a heavy and ragged bag. Off came a pouch attached to his waist, and it was left on the table as he walked into the living room, stopping short as he saw the boys making out.

"Kiba?" Kiba's eyes shot open and he looked around. "What the hell?" Kankuro slowly sat up, as did Kiba and looked over his shoulder. Kiba slowly peered around the body on top of him and froze.

"S-Shino?" The boys eyes filled again. There stood Aburame Shino, healthy and most of all? _Alive_. "A-are you really there?"

"Yes. And I'm wondering what my husband is doing making out with another man." Shino tapped his foot and crossed his arms, obviously glaring through his glasses at the brunets. He looked healthy, but a little thin and his face was just the tiniest bit sunken in.

"Oh. . . my god." Kankuro whispered, moving off Kiba and standing. "Well, I should leave." And he did.

Kiba and Shino just looked at each other, one with suspicion and the other with diluted hope. "Y-Your alive? But. . . They told me you were dead. You had drown when your ship got sunk." Tears fell from Kiba's eyes. "They brought me your glasses. . . You were dead."

"No. My ship got hit, but everyone on it escaped. We swam a few miles to shore and barely made it. Then I had to walk for what seemed like forever to find a town." Shino's monotonous voice told his story. "In Suna I had to wait for the sandstorm season to be over before someone would take me to an airport in another town. But the Airport had shut down. I had to walk for two months to another town. IT took me a year to get home."

Kiba stood slowly, and took a step forward. "You're alive." His tears came faster and harder.

"Imagine my surprise when I came home to find my lonely and mourning husband dry humping another man." Shino's voice was laced with anger, but it didn't register with Kiba. He took a step forward, then another and soon he was practically running.

Throwing his arms around Shino's shoulders he hugged him, crying. Shino's smell hit him, bringing back memories of crying at night and wearing Shino's jackets for comfort. His arms tightened as Shino's went around his waist.

"S-Shino! Oh god, Shino! Your alive! Y-You're here with me, a-and not dead." Sobs racked his body as he clung to the familiar body of the one he loved. Shino held him and rubbed his back, kissing his hair.

Kiba smiled, cuddling closer to Shino. Once Shino had calmed Kiba down, he had taken him into their room to lay down. So there they lay, in silence. Kiba broke it. "I missed you so much. It hurt so bad." Shino sighed and spook a moment later.

"I know. A years a long time. The only thing that kept me going was thoughts of you, and I knew I had to continue on to come home to you." He lifted Kiba's left hand and kissed the ring that was in its rightful spot again. "I love you Kiba."

"I love you too Shino."

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I gave the sad story a happy ending! XD Here to please!**


End file.
